tenshi na heinayashi
by Talantus
Summary: Kodachi had an accident and meets someone what is he for her, a friend, a lover, a gardian angel? what about Mihoshi? how will the NWC take it with a gaijin coming in the 'peaceful' nerima i'll admt it, its a self insert.


Disclamer: i do not own ranma ½ and tenchi muyo, but i do own everything else hahaha!!!! Sorry.....

(---) : translation

(_italic)_ : tought or dream

The wierd, the cop and the rich

(chapter 1)

When she opened her eyes, everything was a blurr, there was smoke everywhere.

She felt the flames that was near her so she tried to get up and hurried where her legs brought her.

Finally she got out of the plane. She was so shocked to see that everything was burning that she started to run...

After a few moments, she stopped, she was freezing and she was only in a barely clothes, only some silk clothes and a leotard under it

She knew nothing of the surroundings, buldings, peoples, but none thatwhere japanese.

She tried to call for help but when she tried to call for someone they all looked at her and hurried away while whispering something in a language she did not understand, finally in an alley, she fell and sprained her legs. Thats where she hitted her head and fell into unconsiousness.

That's when a shadow exited from the road and ventured into the alley. There that young man saw the girl, apparently asian, laying on the cold floor. He hurried up to her...

eille !! ca va???( hey!! are you okay???), asked the young man.

After some unsuccessful attemp to wake her up, he took her in his arm and brought her in a safe place.

* * *

A few miles away, somebody was searching for survivor in the crash she caused inadvertently. She was a girl with light dark skin, pointy ears, long blond hairs and a strange blue suit that ressembled to a police uniform.

Unfortunately, she found no one but she did notice some step in the snow that was heading toward the town.

She quiclky retrieved a kinda big purple stone, encased it in some kind of box and safely putted it away in her spatial ship. Then she took a little device and started to look for the suvivor if it had been irradiated by the stone. She had to touch it to be irradiated but she couldn'd take any chances.

She had to hurry up so that no one would be put in danger because of radiation so she destroyed everthing that came in contact with the stone and quickly left the wreckage and started searching for this survivor.

* * *

_-One hour until arrival miss..., told the waitress._

_-Umpff, i don,t care, as soon as this chore is finished i shall return to japan with with my new ''love potion'' and conquer my ranma darling. _

_Suddenly, the plane started to shake everybody was told to remain calm by the pilot but everyone knew that they were going to crash by the sound the plane was making so quikly she rich took her ruban and made a cage to protect her from the impact..._

_

* * *

_

-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She woke up screaming like mad and scared everybody around her, actualy there was only one guy.

After take their breath there was a long silence.....

-alors...ca va mieux la ? ( so are you okay now ?) asked the guy.

-Na... nani ?? nande kokoni?? Kimi wa?? ( wh... what?? What happening,??? Who are you??)

That when the guy realized he was speaking to a japanese girl. So he tried to switch language.

-go...gomen nasai... hanashiteru nippongo ja nai... hanashite ga english ka ??( so.. sorry, no can speak japanese... you speak english??)

-oh... yes, i can speak english.

-Sigh.... at least we can make ourselves understood... so are you felling better??

-what's wrong...

-who are you, where are we??

-D'oh!! How silly of me... forgive me, my name is Ben, and you are you are in a subway ¹ where i took you to prevent you from freezing oustide, you were not wering adequate clothes. And you who are you, how are you feeling, what happended to you?

-I'm feeling better thank you. My name is kodachi, i was in a plane to america to.......

-Tooooo...???

-I... i don't remember...

The poor Ben face faulted and finally go up.

-what!!??.... hop well.... do you have amnesia or what ?? ... sorry bad habit.. i know i'll go buy some hot chocolate and then we'll see what we can do for you okay ??

-okay...

* * *

If her radar was right, two person escaped, relatively, safe from the plane and got somewhere near, surely there was two because the radiation coming from them was different from the rest of the people, that meant they got in contact with the new material she was transporting. She was nearing them but couldn't do anything because of the risk of being seen by the people, tought most men noticed her...

Finaly she entered some kind of building, got down some stairs and he radar started biping loudly she saw a japanese girl with troned clothes and deduced she was the survivor, then she saw a young man, no slim but not fat either, bringing the poor girl a cup of hot brown liquid.

She saw that this young man was no one in particular and surely not a survivor from the plane with the clothes he was wearing but he still emitted the signal wich meant he had been radiated by the girl. But she couldn't do anything here so she had to wait...

* * *

-Well... maybe i'll get you to the embassy of Japan... tough i sure don't know where it is ... do you have some card to help us with your identity?? Asked Ben .

-Why are you so kind... i tought all americans where egotistical people who only had money on their mind?? What do you get from helping me?? Money ?? anything else??

-What!!!!! Well i'm sorry but for your information, i'm not american but i'm actually a quebecer and in case you did not know you are in quebec, tought some might say its french-canada... and what i get form saving you... well what about a kiss hahahaha!!!!

-What!!! But i barely even know you...

-Relax, i'm just kidding, i don't get anything from it, the reason i helped you is that i have a kind heart. I know its wierd but what can i do i'm what i am and i like me my way.

-Hahaha... hahhaha you are very funny Ben-san.

-Huh?? Bensan?? Okay if i'm funny but my name is ben.

-No no no, its BEN / SAN, it stand for mister for us, japanese.

-Oh... okay if you say so... well let's go!

-Where??

-Well to the ambassy, maybe someone can help you there,who knows,maybe you a a really rich girl and they are searching for you every where right now. Hahahhah!!!

Therefore they got up and started to walk out. That's when the suspicious girl started to follow them too...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo !! I'm cyrano, id'like to say that in this fics, kodachi is a little bit out of caracter, but its normal, she has amnesia, she just remember her name... duh!!! As for the other gilr , maybe you'd have an idea of who it is..

As for Ben I took the name of Ben Dixon in robotech battle cry, but i also put a part of kasumi calmess, ranma's innocence, keitaro's caring( from love hina of course), a normal body for an american( yes i am form the america continent) non-martial artist and some of my hobbies and many things. so it is a mix a many thing i took in real life and manga.

I'd like to precise that this is a ranmaverse but there are some elements from tenchi muyo and real life( at least till they are in canada, after it will ressemble more to ranma.... i hope) if you're asking me how can kodachi talk english , well she is rich and for me, if you are rich you are making bussiness with american , plsu , her fatehr speak english( sorta....) and his brother learned shakespears so she have to know english. about mihoshi... well she is an alien with advanced tecnology so she might have a translator or someting.

and about my japanese... sorry if it was bad spelled...

i also want to precise that i'm writting this fic for fun. so i don't care that much about flamings. anyway if you like it.. good, if not then its too bad and go read something else.

¹ : i'm talking about a real subway, not the restaurant, tough in quebec, we call it a metro

well i think this is all... see ya!!


End file.
